The one I love?
by CarlowGirl
Summary: A week after Ikuto and Amu split up a new enemy becomes known, However Amu alone is not strong enough to win. Will Tadase come to help her even though she choose Ikuto?  ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Ahem, I do not own Shugo Chara, because if I did, I don't think I would have created Ikuto. But if I did created Ikuto...I wouldn't give him a romance type connection thing with Amu...just saying. **

Just so you don't get confused: Throughout my story italics will appear this represents..._ a flashback._

Also you can be on the lookout for bolder words which means...**A dream**

* * *

One week, that's 7 days, or 168 hours, or 10 080 minutes. Either way, it's a week since Ikutos cheated on me.

I should have seen this coming. I'm a high school student, he's almost done college. I was too caught up in this perfect dream. When he held my hand I felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. When he hugged me with his long muscular arms I felt safe, that nothing would ever harm me. When he kissed me I felt like walking on air. The extacsty running through my body with that slight touch made me feel, made me feel...I can't even describe it.

What I can describe is the pain I felt when I found out he's been cheating on me. I wanted to pull out my heart because at the speed it was pulsating I didn't think it was possible to breath. My face flushed a deep crimson red as did my eyes. My stomach tied together in an unbreakable knot. My eyes stung as my vision became blurry and unfocused. My heart had been shattered, broken to a million pieces, never to be restored again. I couldn't grasp this pain, my throat refused to draw oxygen, I couldn't even make a sound.

Here I sit, my hair pulled into a messy bun, pieces scattered in all directions. My eyes puffy and red matching my nose perfectly. My lips look swollen from the lack of Ikutos. My face is pale and somewhat ill looking. I'm sitting in my bed on a Saturday night rapped in 3 blankets, hiding my hideous pyjamas. Too but it bluntly, I look like shit. This is what love does to you though, one minute your at the top of the world, the next you couldn't hit rock bottom harder.

Funny how that happens, so funny actually.

My laughter surprised even me, I couldn't stop myself. The forgotten sound rang through my room hitting the silent house with a bang. I couldn't control myself. Tears of joy rolled down my face, but why was I laughing.

"Amu-Chan?" Four harmonic voices rang out in unison. The worry was evident in their voices, as where the hopefulness to have their happy cheerful Amu back.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled wiping the tears away with my sleeve. My laughter had died down, but not yet vanished.

"Amu-Chan, are you okay?" Miki's voice drifted to my ears.

'Are you okay?' I've been hearing that a lot lately, more and more so recently, because of...Ikuto.

I sighed, the laughter coming to a complete stop.

I nodded my head and lied down on the pillow looking at the roof, counting all the tile, cause I had so much better stuff to do.

I closed my eyes and felt my throat clasp shut again as images of Ikuto filled my head.

Small cool hands touched my face gently and lovingly. My eyes slowly opened to be greeted by bright green eyes.

"Amu-Chan?" Su's voice rang with concern and worry.

I've been ignoring them recently, and they knew why, but that's no excuse. They've been worried about me this whole week; I really should show some signs of recovery.

"I'm fine guys, really, never better." My lying voice didn't even convince me, but I had to give it a try.

"Amu-Chan, you're a really bad liar!" Ran's ever so cheerful voice rang through my head.

"Mhmm..." I mumbled, too lazy to retort.

"Amu-Chan, you're radiance has been dying slowly since..." Dia looked away uncomfortably. I sat up on my bed and looked at all of my 'would-be-selves.'

This was really starting to annoy even me, they were, to but it straight forward, me they really shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable around, myself. Wait that doesn't even make any sense. Okay here I got it, you can't be embarrassed around only yourself, we are the same, and therefore we shouldn't keep any secrets.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just blowing this way out of proportion, it just hit me off guard you know. I promise, I'll be back to my old self soon." I placed my pinky out in front of me and smiled at all the girls.

They looked at each other and smiled. Guess I'm finally showing signs of recovery after all. They all wrapped their small hands around my pinky and smiled. Maybe I should get on the steady road back to recovery after all.

"Amu-Chan, you must go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow." Su's peppy voice sang

I nodded and lay my head back on my pillow, waiting for sleep to take me victim.

_Maybe it's because you're ugly, the new chick is pretty gorgeous._

I groaned closing my eyes tight together. Must I have this fight every night with my subconscious?

_I mean, you never did anything more than kiss him, he's in college now, probably expecting some action. Which this mystery woman, clearly showed._

Not listening, not listening, so not listening.

_You've been kind of getting fat lately as well, stuffing your face after a break up, so wrong. Now no one else will want you, forget about Ikuto._

This is just getting ridiculous.

_Maybe, he never loved you...maybe he just wanted a girlfriend, so people wouldn't think he's gay and you just happened to be there. Come to think of it...did he ever say that special word? Love...I don't think so. _

Warm liquid ran down my cheeks and my breathing intensified. My breaths were becoming shallow and hazy; my heart felt like it was breaking all over again. He never said it...Ikuto never said he loved me.

What was I to him, his rebound chick, or did he date me to piss of Tadase. Oh my gosh. That was it, it had to be. Ever since I started dating Ikuto, the guardians and Tadase-Kun...we've lost all contact.

Tadase was heartbroken, I was his first love after all, and all the other guardians taught I sided with the enemy. What if I did, what if this was all a game to Ikuto? Toy with my heart, watch it crumble before him. Was he some sick masochistic jerk that enjoyed other people's discomfort? Did he intend for me to lose my friends in the process. Ikuto...did you?

The tears ran down my face quicker and in heavier streams. However I did not let a sob pass my lips. I couldn't worry the girls any more; I would just sleep this off and think about it tomorrow with a clear head.

_Tadase-Kun loved you, but honey you screwed that up long ago._

The words rang over and over again in my head. I remember the day I told the guardians of my relationship. I taught they would be so happy for me, accepting my love and being with the one of my dreams. We were happy together, so I assumed they would be happy for us.

* * *

"_You what!" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing an accusing finger at me._

"_I said yes." I replied as if it were the most natural answer. "Ikuto-Kun asked if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes."_

_Rima shook her head at me, as if in somewhat disbelief. "Amu..." She whispered so low, I barely noted._

"_Rima...You're supposed to be my best friend, I taught you of all people would understand me?" I question worry evident in my voice. Why were they all so upset?_

_Rima looked me straight in the eyes and sighed. I have never seen Rima look so upset and confused. She looked away from me and walked down the hallway. Ignoring my call._

_Nagihikio looked at Rima's fleeting back and frowned. He called out for her and she halted._

_Finally, he's going to talk some sense into her. "Rima-Chan...wait up." Nagihikio looked back at me and muttered something. He looked at me like I was dirt, no below dirt. I couldn't believe it, my so called friends. _

_I looked down and shuffled my feet, that hadn't gone as well as I planned._

"_I'm leaving too, bye Amu-Chi." Yaya muttered, sounding almost depressed._

_I turned to walk away, but something grabbed my elbow. I looked back curiously only to see glistening rosy red eyes. _

_Unshed tears made his eyes shine brighter and more noticeable. The unique shade of red glistening with such pain and sorrow._

"_Tad...Tadase-Kun" I muttered, It was as if my voice had vanished. I tried to clear my throat, but I couldn't break contact with his intense gaze._

"_Amu-Chan...Please." His whisper of a voice was barely heard, but I could hear the pain. "Please, don't leave me for Ikuto." _

_I looked apologetic towards him and was at a loss for words. This was the second time. The second time, I've hurt Tadase because of Ikuto._

_I placed my hand on top of his own and sighed._

_In all honesty, I had been waiting for Tadase to ask me out ages ago, but he never got up the courage._

_I sighed and pushed his hand of my elbow. _

_I looked down at the ground no longer able to meet his gaze. _

"_I'm sorry...Tadase-Kun." _

_Before he had time to reply, I ran, ran as far and as fast as I could, my eyes blurring the lengthily journey. _

* * *

That was the last time I talked to Tadase-Kun or any of the guardian members.

I swung my right arm over my eyes to suppress my tears. It was past midnight and I did have school tomorrow. Maybe I could work out things with the guardians, since Ikutos out of the picture.

A slight smile hit my face as I taught of the possibility of us being friends again.

With that taught in mind sleep finally took me victim. Tomorrow I would talk to them, and put this all behind us. Hopefully.

* * *

"**Hey kid! What are you doing in college? Lost?" A loud booming voice echoed in my head. I looked around the dark hall way. Men were sleeping in the hallway without their shirts on and a beer bottle in hand. Some girls were in bikinis entertaining some senior boys. The loud music, the constant language and sexual intensions were getting too much for me. I just needed to find Ikuto and give him the book he left in my house.**

"**Hey sexy, wanna have a fun time?" A drunken man screamed at me. I knew my face blushed up. I could feel the intense heat rush to my face and averted my gaze as if I didn't hear him. **

**Ikuto where are you.**

"**IKUTO!" Some woman's voice screamed.**

**Finally, I was close. I stood at the door...2510 and knocked the door holding the book behind me, my cutest face I could master plastered to my face. **

"**Coming!" Ikutos ever masculine and romantic voice called to me. My smile grew two sizes bigger. I truly did love him. **

**I heard shuffling from behind the door and the door being unlocked. Before I could see his face he already spoke.**

"**What is it I have to get back to...Amu?" Ikutos gaze met mine with both a mixture of shock and...panic?**

"**Hi" I smiled beginning to walk towards him, hoping to get a hello kiss. What I did get however was a hand in front of my face, telling me to stop.**

"**What are you doing here?" He whispered to me closing the door slightly behind him. **

"**You left your book at my house, I taught you might need it, and I decided to pay you a visit." **

**I smiled innocently up at him. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Muttering what I think was a no.**

**I looked around and sighed.**

"**So, I've never been in a college dorm before, can I see your room?" **

**His head snapped up immediately and he opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late, I had already pushed past him.**

**Before I had a foot in the room he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.**

"**You can't...it's dirty, I wasn't expecting company...so maybe you could come by another time?" He asked while smiling nervously pushing me out the door. **

**I stopped and smiled hitting him playfully.**

"**Don't be silly, you've seen my room way worse." **

**I spun around and felt my heart shatter. My stomach all clenched up and it was suddenly hard to breath. My throat was shut tight and my eyes were burning. My surroundings were beginning to blur and slowly disappear, how I wish they would have. I closed my eyes, hoping the tears wouldn't over flow.**

"**Who's the kid?" The mystery woman's voice spoke. **

**I cleared my throat about to win back some dignity.**

"**I'm his gir..." **

"**She's just some kid...I always saw her alone, so I felt bad for her, but she never left me alone after that."**

**WHAT! Did that just happen? Did Ikuto, my knight in shining armour just say that? No he couldn't have. He wouldn't, he loves me, he told me so himself. Who is this girl why is he lying to her.**

**However it did happen the girl nodded her head like she understood or something and smiled at Ikuto.**

"**Aww...Ikuto-Kun, you're so sweet! As for you kid, you should stop hanging out with college guys, and hang out with kids your own age. I'm sure you'll find a special someone." Her sing song voice was so peppy and cheerful, I hated it. **

**I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I gaped like a fish for what felt like years. Ikuto-Kun? She's naked in Ikuto's bed and she thinks I need to find someone special. She needs to stop taking other peoples, special person.**

**I turned to Ikuto and he wouldn't meet my gaze. So this was it? This was how my first relationship would end.**

**Love SUCKS!**

**I ran past Ikuto pushing him violently into the wall, earning a screech from that idiot girl and a grunt from the biggest ass hole known to mankind.**

* * *

"AMU-CHAN!" Some mysterious voice interrupted my nightmare. Thank God.

"It's time for breakfast!" It was then that I realized my saviour was my mother. I grunted and pulled the blanket down from my face, not shocked to see me covered in sweat. That dream always made me get upset and uncomfortable in the night. I was sick and tired of it, that dream was a daily occurrence. I wanted it gone, but it wasn't only a dream, it was the past. Something I could not so easily let go of, no matter how hard I tried.

I looked at my alarm clock and moaned. 7:06am, an hour till school starts. I sat up in bed groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my half open eyes. I really didn't sleep well last night. I looked over at Ran Miki Su and Dia's eggs, surprised to see they were still asleep. I sighed and rolled out of my bed walking over and changing into my school uniform. I hate this uniform, if we all have to look the same, couldn't they make us all look the same, but stylish. I ran a quick brush throw my hair and decided to wear the hair clip that Tadase bought for me today. If I was going to apologize today, it seemed like the perfect thing to wear, a peace offering of sorts.

I tapped on each of the girls eggs when I was ready for school. "Hello?" I whispered, while slowly lifting the top.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran's high pitched voice screamed as she pulled the egg back down covering her completely.

"I told you not to DO THAT!" She screamed while refusing to come from her egg.

A small giggle escaped my lips as the other girls emerged from their eggs.

"Ohayo!" They all said in unison.

"I'm sorry Ran."

She smiled as she emerged from her egg and flew up towards my face.

"It's okay Amu-Chan, I'm just glad to see you're a little bit happier today."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. I looked out the window and was astonished at the morning colours. The sun rise was always my favourite. The reds pinks and yellows blended together so perfectly and made the morning so enjoyable.

I made my way down stairs and grabbed a slice of toast from the table.

"I'm going to head off now. Bye." I muttered while taking a bite from the crunchy warm toast.

"Good bye Amu-Chan, have a good day today." My mom called after me. I nodded my head and walked out the door.

"Amu-Chan! You're wearing a heart clip! The one Tadase-Kun gave you!" Miki and Ran complimented each other. Both finishing each other's sentence. I smiled and nodded.

"It will give you good luck Amu-Chan!" Su smiled as she flew up to take a closer inspection of it.

The rest of the way to school the girls were quiet while I taught of scenarios of how to apologize to everyone.

Scenario one:

I buy them each a small gift, something that symbolizes there would be selves. Scratch that...I'm broke.

Okay then

Scenario two:

I apologize to everyone in a group saying I was a jerk and Ikuto dumped me. Never mind...they may think I'm only getting back with them cause Ikutos gone...which I'm not.

Right let's try with

Scenario three:

I could maybe-

"AMU-CHAN!" The four girls voice rang in unison, panic evident in their voice.

"What is it?"

"Something strange." Miki stated while looking from side to side.

"It's really powerful!" Su panicked.

"Is it an X-egg?" I questioned running towards where they pointed.

"No! It's more powerful." Dia screamed.

We ran for what felt like eternity, the force never seemed to get closer like it was running away from us until it finally stopped in a forest near the park.

"Amu-Chan! Straight ahead!" Ran screamed. I nodded and began to run faster.

I looked at the scenery coming into view for me. The trees were in full bloom and their bright greens glistened in the sun thanks to the morning dew. The grass was easily past my ankles full of weeds and mysterious flowers. The sun casted shadows into the forest throw the trees, but it was dramatically darker the deeper we entered the forest. The strange thing about the forest was, I hadn't seen any animals, not even an inset. What was with this place?

Finally behind a tree an egg floated out in front of us.

But, It wasn't an X-egg or a ? egg. It was a brownish reddish swirly design egg.

"What is that?" I whispered so low.

"I don't know, but it's extremely powerful." Miki stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded and turned to Ran.

"Ready?" I questioned.

"Ready!" She beemed.

"My heart, Unlock! Character Transformation: Amulet heart!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" An unknown and, really evil voice boomed. It sounded as if the person was right beside me, but, no one was there.

"So, this is the famous Amu I've heard about?" The voice screamed out again. It was so familiar, yet I couldn't put a name on it.

"Whose there!" I screamed looking around me desperately.

"I'm right in front of you?" The voice sounded arrogant.

In front of me...the only thing in front of me is...the egg.

"The egg?" I muttered.

"I'm not, '_The egg_' little girl, I'm the contaminated egg."

"Contaminated...egg?"

"Yeah, my owner gave up on me, and I became an X egg, but then something strange happened, and I returned to my owner. I taught I could be finally be born, but as faith would have it seem, something happened. My owner fell ill, some un-curable disease, and even though she was dying her dream still lived on. I did not vanish. However with her last seconds left she began to lose hope. I was once again transforming back into an X-egg, but unfortunately...she died, before I completely changed." The egg almost cried.

"And so I became a contaminated egg. She didn't want to give up her dreams, she had no choice! The world was a cruel place!" The egg began to rise up into the air.

"AND I WILL NOT REST OR VANISH UNTIL HER DREAM BECOMES REALITY!" The voice screeched.

Purple and blue lightning emitted from the egg. The vibrant colours flew in all directions, they then start charging towards me.

What do I do!

'Amu-Chan!' Ran's voice rang from within me.

'Use the heart speeders!'

"Right! Heart speeders!"

The white and pink rollerblades appeared on my feet and as soon as they appeared I began jumping from oncoming shots.

There's too many, they keep multiplying, and there chasing me!

"Heart rod!" I grasped on tightly to the heart rod, my knuckles began turning white while I taught of a solution.

"Heart rod SPECIAL!" I screamed while whipping the heart rod through the air. A pink stream of magic emitted from the end of the heart rod and flew straight for the lightning bolts. "Yes!" I screamed as it made a direct hit, smoke filling the air.

"Look again!" The voice screamed.

I looked back up at all the smoke; fear crossed my eyes, my attack. It didn't work! If anything it made it worse there were more attacks coming.

Faster and faster they came towards me. I can't just keep running away.

I turned to face the lightning and stretched my hands out in front of me, "POM POM SPECIAL!"

I watched as the pink line of defence surrounded me.

'Here it comes!' Ran's voice screamed.

I nodded and braced for the attack.

It came more suddenly than I anticipated. They bounced back off my attack however they continued to charge. The more they charge the weaker my defence is becoming, if this keeps up, I won't be able to defeat it.

"FOOL!" The egg screamed, "It's just beginning!"

"AHHHH!" A pain screeching sound emitted from me, I was in shock, when! I didn't see the attack but it hit my leg, and cut deep. I dropped my defence and grabbed my leg.

Big mistake.

"AMU-CHAN!" Miki, Su and Dia screamed.

It was too late, I was hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I begged as the lightning hit me everywhere. I felt myself becoming dramatically weaker. I was losing control of the heart speeders and my vision was becoming blurry. It felt as if a thousand knives were entering me and being pulled out only to strike again harder. The pain was truly becoming unbearable.

My legs vanished from beneath me, I was falling, and the impact I knew, would be painful, but I didn't care. My body was as light as a feather, it was numb and disappearing. The pain was beginning to subside. What was happening to me was I dying. I looked down at my body, I was covered in cuts and bruises, the worse being my right leg.

Amulet heart vanished. Ran was flying down beside me screaming frantically wanting me to answer her but the world was quieting down, and she was beginning to disappear. My vision was becoming all white, my surroundings vanishing from beneath me. Sound was subsiding to a slight buzzing, it was also vanishing. The ground would impact me soon, and I would feel no pain because, I was simply...vanishing.

/THUD!/

* * *

Nothing surrounds me but whiteness, I feel no pain, nor do I hear noise. Did the whole incident even occur? Or did I die? Would I die at the age of 16? Barely lived life yet I die. The whiteness is beginning to engulf me and my breathing is starting to become shallow and wheezy. If I do die, the only regret I have is...not apologizing to my friends. Their faces will remain forever locked within my memory, along with their voices.

"Amu!" ~Rima, my best friend. I'm going to miss her hysterical manner, her caring personality, and her openness to love everyone. She means so much to me, from the first time I saw her laugh and cry, or our arguments and disagreements, but we always made up in the end. Were best friends, and I need her in my life always, we started out as enemies, but I would not be who I am today without her.

"Amu-Chan!" ~Nagihikio, or...Nadeshikio. The first person ever to accept me and welcome me with open arms. Although I have always and will always see Nadeshiko as my best friend, I really love Nagihiko. My first slumber party, and first real friend. Helping me with everything from cooking to boys. Nagihiko truly put up with a lot, and I'm going to miss him, he's always been there for me, as Nadeshiko or Nagihiko. Never asking for anything in return, but a simple smile. Had it not been for that loving acceptance, I would still be a misunderstood loner.

"Amu-Chi!" ~Yaya, a.k.a my little sister. I can always count on Yaya to lighten the mood and make everyone smile and laugh. Her personality, can sometimes be an annoyance but without it, I would not have grown to love her as my little sister. She gets on my nerves and always in my business, but can really become mature when she's needed. She's reliable and trust worthy. I'm going to miss her carefree smile and personality. She treats everyone as equals and shines beyond all those I know.

"AMU-CHAN!" ~Tadase-Kun, my first love. Confessing to him and him turning me down was a real blow to my heart, and then again when he confessed he loved amulet heart. However there was something about his princely charm, which I couldn't get over, every time I looked at his piercing rosy eyes, I knew he was the one. He was kind to everyone he met, and an amazing leader. He could make a whole room smile as soon as he entered it, and could win everyone's hearts over in mere seconds. He was an amazing leader because he considered the feelings of everyone instead of only himself. It was because of these characteristics that I fell for him. When he told me he loved me, I could never build up the courage to reply. Then I hurt him twice because of Ikuto. However even when I dated Ikuto, I still had feelings for Tadase. I guess getting over my first love would be difficult. I think I'm going to always love Tadase, he's everything I've ever wanted, and I love him with all my heart...and I always will.

"AMU-CHAN!"

'Tadase-Kun?'

"AMU-CHAN! OPEN YOUR EYES PLEASE!"

My eyes, my eyes are wide open, but...you're not here. I'm all alone. No one is here with me in this place. I'm nearing death, so I don't want you to be with me. The whiteness is continuing to engulf me, and I want you to live a happy life...without me.

"Open your eyes! Please. Amu-chan."

Is he crying? Tadase-Kun, please don't cry over me...ever again. Please I want you to always be happy, you shine more brightly when you smile. I love it more when you smile.

"Amu-Chan...I love you. Please, don't leave me."

I looked around but I still can't find Tadase-Kun. No one's here with me.

I threw my arms up over my head, and flung myself on the floor. "TADASE-KUN!"

"Amu." A soft voice whispered.

I looked up curiously, still nothing is around me, however...there is a blinding bright light to the right.

"Who's there?" I whimper my voice is still lost from moments ago.

"Amu." It whispers again. The voice is almost angelic and melodic. It's almost soothing.

"Amu...you must cleanse my heart egg. Please Amu-Chan." The voice pleaded sounding upset.

"Your heart egg?" I was confused, the heart egg said its owner was...dead?

"Am I dead?" I panicked touching my face and arms in complete puzzlement.

A soft giggle came from the light, "No, you're far from it, you were just knocked unconscious. You will wake up soon."

I'm...not dead. I smiled to myself as I stood my full height and nodded.

"Amu, live a happy life, with the one you love." The voice echoed as it began slowing disappearing.

"With the one...I love." I closed my eyes and pictured Tadase-Kun.

* * *

"Amu-Chan...Please open your eyes." He begged.

Slowly I opened my eyes, surprised to be in Tadases arms. His head was bent over me and his eyes were shut tight. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, as he hugged me close to his body. I smiled slightly as I slowly raised my hand to his face.

I cupped his cheek in my right hand, and watched as his eyes slowly began to open.

"AMU-CHAN!" He screamed as he pulled me into a warm embrace.

His sobs filled the empty silence as he was slowly rubbing my back.

"I was so worried." He confessed with his face hidden in my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

The one I love.

I was brought back to reality as I heard a scream. Tearing away from Tadase I was shocked to see Kukai, Yaya, Nagihikio and Rima fighting the contaminated egg.

"What's going on?" I questioned, shocked to hear myself sounding so, congested.

"Ran, Miki and Dia they came to school, they told us you'd been hurt real badly, Su was tending to your wounds, but you wouldn't open your eyes. We all rushed straight here and we saw you...on the floor and your breathing was dying out...you wouldn't answer any of us. I...we were so scared we were going to lose you." Tadase confessed and he squeezed my shoulders lightly.

I turned back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Tadase-Kun."

He smiled slightly as he wiped away his tears.

"I have to cleanse the egg. It doesn't want to do this, its owner died, and it only wants her dreams to live on. She asked me to cleanse her egg." I muttered as I slowly tried to pull myself up. Tadase-Kun saw me trying to stand up so he helped me by letting me lean on him.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran, Miki, Su and Dias voice filled the air. Only moments later did I feel all their little hands wrapped around me.

"Guys" I muttered, "we all have to transform together...and help this heart egg."

They looked at each other and up at me. Concern was plastered all over their face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I'll be here for you Amu-Chan." Tadase-Kun spoke up as he wrapped his arm around my waist helping me stand straight.

I nodded and looked back at the girls.

"Ready?"

They smiled and nodded.

"Ready!"

"My heart! Unlock! Character transformation: Amulet Fortune!"

'We have to do this quick, I feel really woozy.' I confessed to my Shugo Charas as I took a step forward.

Suddenly, I stumbled forward and felt the earth coming closer towards me.

Damn!

...

Where's the thud?

I opened my eyes confused, only to find myself on Tadase-Kuns back?

My face blushed immediately.

I tried to get off but he held me tight.

"Amu-Chan, I said I would help you." Tadase-Kun muttered.

He was truly a gentleman.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began walking towards the commotion.

"Tadase-Kun?" I muttered

"Yes Amu-Chan?"

"...Thank you."

"Amu-Chan?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

My face began to becoming extremely red and immensely hotter. My heart began beating 10 times faster than normal. I was at a loss for words as I gaped like a fish.

'Amu-Chan' Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia whined.

'Tell him you love him too!'

"I...I...I love you too...Tadase-Kun."

I smiled extremely wide, finally getting it off my conscience, and although I couldn't see him. I knew Tadase-Kun was smiling too.

I was in eternal bliss. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"AH!" Someone screamed again.

Except that.

"Amu-Chan, we've got to hurry." Tadase-Kun screamed panic evident in his voice.

I nodded as the others finally came close enough.

I climbed down from Tadase-Kun's back and called the contaminated egg.

"Stop!" I screamed!

Everyone stopped and looked at me, the guardians with large smiles plastering their faces.

"Amu!" They all shouted in unison running towards me.

I smiled at them and then turned my gaze back towards the contaminated egg.

"You need to stop this! This isn't what your owner wanted! She spoke to me, she asked me to return you to her."

"Marie...Marie spoke to...you?" The contaminated egg muttered while slowly flying towards us.

"Yes, she seemed really worried about you, but she's also happy. She asked me to cleanse you so you could return to her."

"So I could return to her?" The contaminated egg muttered until it was right in front of my face.

"Okay." It muttered.

I nodded and pointed my finger towards the contaminated egg.

"Contaminated heart! Lock on! Open heart!"

Multi coloured hearts filled the scenery and drifted all around as the contaminated egg began to once again become a hearts egg.

Once the contaminated egg was completely cleansed, amulet fortune disappeared, and the newly cleansed heart egg in front of me began to hatch.

Bit by bit the egg cracked until both egg shells disappeared and a new shugo chara was before me. She had purple hair with lilac eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope wrapped around her neck. She looked like a miniature doctor.

"Thank you, Amu-Chan!" She spoke as she began slowly vanishing.

I smiled at her and began waving.

"Now I can finally see Marie, and we can become amazing doctors." She almost sang as she completely disappeared before us.

When she was completly gone I sighed and turned around. Now for the hard part.

"Guys I'm really sorry for..."

"Amu-Chan you did amazing!" Nagihikio bellowed giving me the thumbs up.

"Yeah Amu-Chi you showed that contaminated egg whose boss!" Yaya screamed jumping in the air enthusiastically.

"Well done, Joker!" Kukai complimented while rustling my hair.

"Great job, Amu!" Rima smiled as she began walking towards me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

I was shocked, just like that?

"Guys, aren't you still mad at me?" I muttered.

"For what?" Nagihikio questioned swinging his arm around Rimas shoulder.

"For Ikuto, and acting like a jerk?" I questioned looking at them all, confused.

"Tadase, what is she on about?" Kukai joked as he placed his signature grin and thumbs up towards me.

I smiled brightly. They forgave me, and now they were all here with me acting like nothing had ever happened. They still loved me and we were still friends. This is the way it would always be.

I felt something warm embrace my hand, and when I looked down I saw Tadase-Kuns hand wrapped around mine interlocking our fingers.

We smiled at each other as we all start leaving the forest.

Tadase-Kun suddenly stopped when everyone else was out of hearing distance and planted a soft kiss on my lips. The moment our lips touched sparks flew, it was complete extasty and everything was perfect. We were on cloud nine, together.

I smiled nervously as we pulled apart, blush covering both our faces.

"Sorry, I've been waiting a real long time to do that." Tadase-Kun confessed as he smiled nervously.

I smiled even brighter and pulled him into another, more passionate kiss, because heck, I had been waiting a real long time too.

The is the way it would always be, with the one I love. Tadase-Kun.

**A/N: So this didn't come out as well as I hoped, see I had a dream about it...So sad lol but I just had to write it, I originally wanted to write it longer but...I had other stuff going on so I settled with a one shot. I know there is a lot and I mean A LOT of grammar and spelling problems and for that I apologize, but If it wasn't for spell check it would be a heck of a lot worse. Spelling and grammar, not my strongest forte. So I hope you all enjoy the story and remember to REVIEW. **

**Your reviews seriously bring a smile to my face...and this summer's been boring so I'd like a good smile**

**THANKS. **


End file.
